


across the room

by renard_rouge



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, Queerplatonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, Woops, their usual arguments lololol, this was only supposed to be fluff then it turned into patton and remus being exposed, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renard_rouge/pseuds/renard_rouge
Summary: patton just zoned out of the argument as it soon got heated, it really was annoying to how often the sides clash with each other now with the recent events of janus and remus being given a seat at the table to thomas's problems.as his gaze was just wandering around the living room, someone caught his eye and he just couldn't help but feel a little less frustrated with how everything's going on as the side gave him a soft subtle smile.
Relationships: Queerplatonic Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	across the room

"oh, what a _great_ idea that was, roman."

"what!? all i'm just saying is we should just ignore it-"

"we can't just ignore it! what if the situation gets worse, or what if-"

"falsehood, once again, your irrational thoughts are overblowing this, but by roman's suggestion it seemed like it's the most optimal solution because of the fact-"

"oh here we go again with the most optimal solution, they are our friends, logan! what would they think of us-"

patton already knows where this is going and he just wants to go to his room and scream into a pillow.

it has been around 3 weeks after the whole wedding fiasco and the result after that was a truce between the "light" sides and the "dark" sides as by patton's words so that he could try and broaden his perspective into things as janus knocked some sense into him that having a black-and-white mentality was toxic, but of course, two sides begrudgingly accepted while logan seemed to be pleased by that (thank god) as he agreed with patton's sentiment.

much to no one's surprise, arguments started to get worse and whenever a problem is presented it will just be ending up with bickering with one another that will just push back of solving the problem much later than it has to.

now as the four sides were still arguing with one another on the problem, which to be honest patton completely forgot what it was about, they seemed to forgot about patton in the process as well, which trying to calm them all down is out of the question.

the moral side exasperatedly sighed, _it usually never ends up this long_ , he thought as he was also debating whether or not it was a great idea to go through with the thought he had earlier, but scrapped it out as the others would notice and worry over him. 

_i guess zoning out is the best option_ , eyes flickering to see anything that might pique his interest. 

as he did though, it landed on a particularly rambunctious side, who was oddly quiet for a change. patton felt the corners of his mouth go down, it was so unlike remus to be this...silent. whenever the sides had arguments like these, remus would usually throw in a sexual comment or two or just run-off about a gruesome topic that would usually annoy the others and kept them from going on to useless name-calling and such. 

patton blinked at the thought, _so that's why this is going on for too long_. with that, he looked at the side confused and slightly concerned which caught the attention of the mentioned side.

" _what's up?_ " remus signed with a soft smile, his hands below his waist as to not attract the others' attention. that smile made him warm inside as it was just reserved for him.

" _the ceiling, of course!_ " patton signed back with a slight giggle, which remus snickered too along as well.

" _i meant you, idiot,_ " patton feigned a small gasp, ending it with a pout.

" _i'm not the idiot here, you dumbass,_ " remus's eyes widened a little, making patton let out a cheeky giggle.

" _i'm rubbing too much off of you,_ " the dark creativity was still surprised but his expression was now mixed in with smugness.

patton smiled at that but remembered remus's behavior, making his smile fall, " _are you okay?_ "

remus rose one eyebrow, " _why'd you ask that?_ "

" _well earlier you were just silent, anything wrong?_ " 

" _nah, i just wanted to see what happens if i let the chaos left go unnoticed._ "

" _oh my god, you're evil- _"__

____

"uh, patton?"

____

patton jumped in shock at being called, he turns his head around to whoever called him, which turned out to be virgil. 

____

the two silent sides were now awkwardly staring at the four sides who's eyes were on them, making both of them seem like deer in the headlights.

____

"you both know sign language?" logan questioned, surprised, to which patton just meekly nodded.

____

"you both _talk_ to each other?" roman said, dumbfounded. 

____

"oh no, we also fuck one another," remus retorted with an eye roll, but patton just furiously blushed at his statement.

____

virgil's eyes widened at patton's behavior, connecting two and two together, "wait, are you guys dating?"

____

remus and janus flat out laughed at that question while patton just let out an awkward chortle, further making two sides confused while the logical one seemed to understand.

____

"ah, you two are queerplatonic partners then, am i right?" logan said, which halted remus from laughing.

____

"how the hell do you know that?" remus asked, to which logan just huffed.

____

"well, while thomas was researching back then to when he was "straight", he'd search to what other attractions might occur to excuse himself of not having a romantic attraction to another male, making him stumble upon a term called "queerplatonic", to which i researched to further understand differences between some relationships and attractions in humans as it seemed interesting," logan matter-of-factly said, to which everyone cringed as they remembered those days.

____

"yikes, but yeah you're right," remus said.

____

"queerplatonic, what the heck does that mean?" roman blurted out.

____

"a queerplatonic relationship, or "qpr", is one which is more intense and intimate than what most people regard as a friendship, not fitting the traditional romantic couple model or the traditional bounds of friendship," logan answered. 

____

"isn't that just dating though?" roman replied to which logan sighed but pleased that he's willing to learn.

____

"it's a romantic relationship without the romance, as i can put it," logan added.

____

"yep! i guess you could say that!" patton agreed with feigned enthusiasm, before looking down at his feet in an awkward manner, making remus concerned.

____

"you okay there, pat?" remus asked in a soft tone, which surprised his brother but didn't comment on it.

____

"yeah, it's just..." patton looked up to the others, "are you guys...okay about this?"

____

virgil spoke up first, "well of course we are! if you wanna be with a trash man then go ahead," he said, plastering a nervous smile which made remus beam and patton relax a little.

____

patton then turned to roman to his reply, making roman flash a smile at him, "of course, padre! even if i don't know how you could see something in my foul brother-"

____

"hey!" remus said, making patton giggle.

____

roman ignored him, "but if both of you are happy then i accept it!" 

____

remus raised an eyebrow at his last statement, "both of us? aw, does roman actually care about me?" remus cooed, making roman sneer at him, but the light blush on his face says otherwise.

____

"uh, what? no, i don't-"

____

"aw, he does~!"

____

"i don't-"

____

then the two brothers went on with their weird argument, with remus relentlessly teasing him and roman being flustered and defensive. janus and patton just both shook their heads at the scene before them, as logan stared on in amusement and virgil commenting, "they fight over every little thing, huh?"

____

the other sides agreed with the comment and went on with their daily routine before the massive argument even happened. though, patton was feeling extra cheerful as he no longer has to make him and remus a secret anymore.

____

**Author's Note:**

> i like the hc where remus knows how to sign from when his thoughts go too bad c:, that's all.
> 
> and yeah yeah, i know. the ending sucks-


End file.
